User talk:Lolkje
Help-type stuff Bravely going forward and using Xerxes' mantra of "Be Bold," I decided to add a bunch of content I thought would be useful to new and veteran wiki users alike, based on what I've learned cleaning out redlinks and roleplay logs. I will not be offended if any of y'all think I'm overreaching. Just politely tell me so and I'll back off. :) Thanks! --Lolkje 01:18, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Redlinks You are an absolute wiki-''warrior'', Lolk... holy cow, you must have visited every article on this wiki! -- Hawke / Rtufo 00:44, 11 April 2007 (UTC) * Alas, no. Now that the RPlogs are mostly cleaned up, my next goal is just to get the number of line-items on under 1000, because that's the max that the cache reports. We have no idea truly how many there are. ;P But thanks. ;) --Lolkje 15:43, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Why are we changing all the links to places on wookiepedia or other off site places? Shouldn't it be to many of the vast articles we have here? -- Nasa eagle 16:15, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Let me clarify what I'm doing to the redlinks. I am not changing any existing links that work. :) *If the article exists here, and the link is just pointing to it in the wrong way, I make it point to the article here. *If the article exists on Wookieepedia but not here, and there's no known way the subject could have its own distinct MUSH history (for example: a lot of prequel topics, the first two Death Stars, Alderaan, all of those Imperial Admirals who got force-choked, etc), then I make it point to Wookieepedia, because we don't need to waste time duplicating their article here. *If the article exists on Wookieepedia, but the subject has a history on the MUSH (for example: Hoth, Lando, C-3PO), then I do nothing and leave it in the Wanted Pages list as a requested to-do item. --Lolkje 16:26, 11 April 2007 (UTC) **I never actually wrote it down on the Wiki, but during the early days of the Wiki, the top Wiki editors and myself decided that articles that had no real MUSH relevance (such as Alderaan, Death Star I and II, Needa, Piett, Palpatine, Vader) were to be directed to its Wookieepedia article - we're not a clone of Wookieepedia. Since those aforementioned articles have never been used or seen on SW1, there's no reason to have them here on our Wiki. This was because we had some SW1ki users just taking every article from Wookieepedia and putting them here and it was very unnecessary... so yeah, what Lolkje is doing is great and correct. Anything that has no place on SW1ki goes to Wookieepedia. --Danik Kreldin 18:10, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Category Don't forget to categorize the Force power articles ;p If you're unsure of the domain (Control, Sense, Alter, etc), just put it in the Force powers category. --Danik Kreldin 00:04, 18 April 2007 (UTC) *I thought about it, and was preferring to have the people who KNOW what the domains are do the categorization step then. I just wanted to do massive text dumps to get the ball rolling. :) --Lolkje 00:08, 18 April 2007 (UTC)